Be Selfish
by Radkoko
Summary: Iruka is told that he needs to be selfish, but has a hard time figuring out what that means until he meets someone he wants to be selfish for. KakaIru.
1. Selfish?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters in this story. No money is being made from this.

* * *

><p>I've been watching over him his whole life, and now what am I supposed to do?<p>

It's always been me and my brother, we aren't blood related, but I was there since he came to the orphanage. Neither of us were wanted, I was too old, and him, I'm still not sure what it was, they just wouldn't take him. Kids always picked on him, and for a while it pissed me off that he could just ignore it, even at the youngest of age he would just smile and still try to be friendly. I guess it was when I caught him crying one night that I really found out, I wanted to take care of him.

I'd been a little older when my parents died so understanding everything that went on around me was easy, not that anyone ever expected that I could understand all that. I'd had no one there to tell me that it wasn't my fault, they just left me to be, so when I saw him cry that night I just wanted to give him something I'd always wanted, comfort. After that he grew attached to me, barely left my side and I grew to expect it. Less people picked on him when he attached himself to me, but it didn't mean they were friendly. In fact when he grew closer, I lost a lot of my friends. They were stupid people anyway, I didn't need friends, but I needed him.

It's been quite a few years since then, we've both grown up quite a bit, I was able to get out of the orphanage when I was 16, and worked my best through school and whatever jobs I could get. I wasn't able to take my brother with me at that time, but I always came back to visit him, as often as I could manage. When I was just a few years older, when I was able to prove my financial stability, I actually officially adopted him. I wanted him out of there as much as anyone else did, and this was the best way to do it.

So officially he's my son, but our relationship is of two brothers raising each other. I helped him through school, as I worked my way through mine. I found my way into teaching, even leading myself to be his teacher for a while. I can't even profess how proud of him I was when he managed to graduate. The two of us had made it through school and life, with the support of the other.

But here's where it comes to the crux of the matter, he's going away to college. Leaving me alone, not that he'll be all that far away just a few hours, but after taking care of him my whole life, what am I supposed to do now?

"Be Selfish," something that's been told to me by so many parents. They would watch me take care of him, not really understanding the situation, but said it was my next step.

"Be Selfish," My own brother says with his stupid fox grin, I can never go against that smile.

So I guess that's my step to making myself a better person overall, to fill this hole within myself….be selfish….

I don't even know the first step to being selfish! What kind of stupid, in-descriptive, nonsense is that…

Nonsense, that is, until I met him. He made me want him, made me find a way to make him mine. I guess that's a little selfish, right?

* * *

><p>Iruka sat down in the teachers lounge, it was the first day of school and he already felt depressed. Naruto had left for college about two weeks ago and he'd felt very lethargic since he'd last seen the boy. He still remembered the last words Naruto had said when he was about to drive off.<p>

_Iruka stood by the car as Naruto walked over to him, Naruto knew his brother would likely start crying before he left, he was just like any of the other parents leaving their kids at college for the first time._

_Naruto came closer to his brother and hugged him as tight as he could, "You'll be just fine without me, and I'll try to call, but you know that I'll probably forge,t so that's going to become your job." Iruka and Naruto both chucked a bit, knowing how true it was._

"_Just promise me one thing Iruka," Naruto said as he waited for a confirmation from Iruka, "Be selfish, just a little bit. You've been taking care of me for so long that you haven't taken care of yourself, everyone needs to spoil themselves once in a while, so now's your chance." They gripped tighter just before letting go. Iruka kissed his brother on the forehead, as he did most nights before they went to bed, tears just barely welling up thinking about the 4 years that he wouldn't be near his brother. He unlocked his door and got in the car. Rolling down the windows to wave one last time before pulling away._

"_Remember, Be selfish!" Naruto said as he smiled his trademarked fox grin, and Iruka smiled back, "I'll try" He said to reassure Naruto as he waved again, driving back towards home. Glancing back every second to watch Naruto disappearing in the rear-view mirror._

Last Iruka had checked there was still plenty of time before school was starting, so he didn't really have anywhere to go. With Naruto having already away for college he had managed to actually get all of his pre-school paperwork done much earlier than usual. Iruka groaned frustrated with the day before it had even started.

"What's wrong Sensei?" A voice asked, Iruka unable see who it was, seeing has he was currently hiding under his arms, but the voice sounded familiar. He assumed it was just Asuma, who of course knew everything that had been going on.

"I just don't know what to do since Naruto's left for coll-" Iruka mumbled as he lifted his head up from the table to notice, not Asuma, but a new teacher he hadn't met. The man had spiked silver hair, and didn't look that much older than himself. His eyes were mismatched, but Iruka could guess that it had something to do with the scar that went down his left eye. The only part that he didn't see was this man's mouth, which was being hidden by the book the teacher was holding in front of his face.

Iruka jumped a little surprised to see the new teacher there. "I'm sorry I though I was talking to someone else…" He said kind of fading off, quite entranced by this person, thriving to know more about him.

"That's ok," the teacher said when he noticed Iruka wasn't going to say more. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, the new Japanese language teacher, with a few history classes thrown in as well. Can't often teach just one subject anymore." He said smiling, or so it seemed of what Iruka could see.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hatake." Iruka said as he held a hand out to shake, "I'm Iruka Umino. I teach English." Kakashi took the hand held out to him.

"It's nice to meet you, and you don't need to be so formal, I may teach formality with my students, but it's not something that I keep up with co-workers. So just Kakashi will be fine," Iruka just nodded not really sure what else to say, which didn't stop Kakashi.

Just as Kakashi opened his mouth to speak again the bell rung, sending most teachers into panic as they rushed, gathering their paperwork before running off to class. Kakashi stood still through most of the madness while Iruka calmly got up from his seat, "May I ask what room you're in Kakashi?" Iruka asked as he headed for the door, letting most of the crazed teachers through before him.

"I'm in 617, which I believe is that building," Kakashi said as he pointed towards the left.

"Yeah that is, and you're just across the hall from me. I'm in 616, would you like an escort to your room?" Iruka said as the two started walking towards the 600 building regardless.

"I would like that, thank you Iruka." Kakashi said, as he put his book away. Turning towards Iruka, showed a smile that was irresistible.

* * *

><p>At lunch later that very day, Iruka and Kakashi found their way to sit at the same table. By their side was Asuma and Kurenai, whom Iruka immediately introduced to Kakashi. "This is one of our other history teachers, Asuma, and one of the PE teachers, Kurenai."<p>

"Pleased to meet you both," Kakashi said, before starting into his lunch.

"So the timeless question, How do you like it here so far?" Asuma asked, chuckling at himself.

"It's interesting," Kakashi replied, "I've been working with teaching other teachers over the last few years, so it's interesting to work with students for the first time since my student teaching."

"That seems a little different than what you'd expect. Why haven't you worked with students for so long?" Kurenai asked between bites.

Kakashi thought for a moment, "Well I didn't mesh so well with the students during my student teaching, they found I had too high of standards for most students, but they thought it was prefect for doing some furthered education of teachers themselves." Kakashi said, "Of course I seemed to be the only teacher qualified for the openings here this year and asked me to try once again."

Iruka was quiet through the story, fascinated with every little bit of information about this man. The talking went on through the course of lunch, Kurenai and Asuma asking about Kakashi's life, why he chose these subjects, and pretty much anything else that came to their mind, while Iruka sat there storing away all the knowledge he was learning from this.

"Do you want to head back?" Kakashi asked Iruka, having not heard much from the teacher all lunch.

"Huh?" Iruka barely noticed he was now being talked to. "Yeah, sure. Lets go." He said as he gathered his trash to throw it out as they left the teachers lounge.

Their trip stayed pretty silent, neither talking even as kids ran past them with their friends. The bell rang, waking Iruka up from the daze he seemed to have been in all lunch. They were almost back to their classrooms as Kakashi made a request of Iruka, "Would you be up to talk more after school?" Kakashi asked as he opened up his classroom for the students.

"Gladly," Iruka said doing the same, "Sorry I wasn't much company at lunch."

"That's ok, I was just wanting to know more about you, and that didn't exactly happen at lunch like I'd planned. I'll see you later." Kakashi said as walked into his room preparing for afternoon classes. Iruka was struck still, his face glowed with a blush as he tried to get what Kakashi said out of his head. He knew he wouldn't be teaching so well this afternoon, good thing it was only the first day of school.

* * *

><p>After all the students had left that afternoon Iruka sat at his desk organizing the paperwork that he'd had them fill out during each period. He heard a soft knock at the open door noticing Kakashi in the doorway.<p>

"Am I bothering you?" Kakashi asked as he stood there waiting for approval to enter the room.

"Of course not, come sit down if you want to," Iruka said as he shuffled some papers to free space on the desk.

"I hope you don't mind me being so forward, I just thought you looked like you needed someone to talk to this morning, and we didn't really have time for it then." Kakashi said as he pulled a chair over across from Iruka.

Iruka slowed down a little bit with his filing, but wasn't really sure how to respond to Kakashi's concern. "Yeah, I guess I wasn't in the best shape this morning." He said as he tried to laugh it off, as he remembered why he was so miserable.

"Well you were doing better, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up," Kakashi said worried noticing the instant change in the other teacher.

"Ohh, don't worry about it too much," Iruka said, feeling bad about worrying Kakashi, "What did you want to know?" He asked diverting the subject back to Kakashi.

"Well, I was kind of curious about what you'd said to me earlier. Of course you thought it was another teacher, but I listened regardless. You don't seem old enough to have a son in college, so who's Naruto?" He questioned, curiously.

Iruka blushed for a second, "Well, technically he's my son, but he's more of my brother," Iruka explained poorly to Kakashi, "Well see, we grew up in the same orphanage, almost like brothers, and after I was 18 I officially adopted him so he could live with me. I've been taking care of him since he was about 3 though, and it's hard now that he's away for college. He ran off to follow his best friend there." Iruka was rambling on about their story not exactly sure how to explain the unique situation.

"I see, so you miss him I can tell," Kakashi smiled again, seeing the love that Iruka felt for his brother, without even meeting him. "Well it's good for kids to get out and on their own. They often learn more from their mistakes and their situations than when they're around those that will try to take care of them."

"But I don't know if he's ready for that," Iruka replied almost immediately.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at Iruka, "Is it him or you that isn't ready for it?"

Iruka puffed up his cheeks, not too happy with what Kakashi was implying. He stood up and was about to walk away when he felt Kakashi grab his wrist. "I wasn't trying to upset you, but it is a common symptom among parents and older siblings that they want to always protect their children or younger siblings."

Kakashi held on hoping Iruka would sit down and listen to him, "I'm sure he's quite capable of doing things for himself, especially with a family like you. And now it's time to let him handle himself."

"I guess you're right, it's just hard, and he's my only family so I don't want to let go." Iruka said biting his lip a little nervous.

"You know you should probably use it as an opportunity to take care of yourself as well." Kakashi said.

Iruka was getting just a little peeved at everyone indicating that he needed time to take care of himself, "Why does everyone tell me that, I've been told to 'be selfish' so many times in the last month that I'm about ready to…mmm," Iruka growled out.

Kakashi was a little surprised at the teacher for the change in behavior, but more happy that the teacher was expressing himself. "You've been taking care of not only yourself, but someone else, for what, about 15 years now. Of course people are going to tell you that."

"I don't even know how to be selfish," Iruka said frustrated. He grabbed his hair tie and pulled it, out ruffling his hair to release some tension. Kakashi reached across the desk, grabbing lightly onto Iruka's chin, as he thumbed his cheek.

"I don't know you could fall in love," Kakashi murmured, barely loud enough to hear. He smiled at Iruka as they stared at each other, but Kakashi pulled his hand away breaking their connection. "Or you could start with something much simpler, like treat yourself to dinner, or anything like that. I know some mom's that are in similar situations go out to the spa or something of the sort. Probably not your thing, but you see what I'm saying." Kakashi stood up quickly before apologizing, "I'm sorry, but I've got to head home. They did call me kind of suddenly for the job so I've still got to set up my apartment a bit before too much longer. I've enjoyed talking…" Kakashi paused for just a moment, "But hopefully we'll talk more soon." He was already halfway out the door before he even finished talking, and it didn't take him long to get out of sight.

Iruka stupidly just waved bye, not really sure what had happened so suddenly. He felt like he'd said something wrong, except he really hadn't said all that much.

Treat himself to something, that would be hard to do, there just wasn't all that much for Iruka to treat himself to, and anything like a fancy dinner would be worthless without someone to share it with.

"Fall in love…" Iruka whispered. 'It might already be set in motion,' he thought as he remembered his reactions to anything about Kakashi the whole day through. Sometimes life worked out just right, especially for those that waited. Iruka smiled to himself as he packed up to head home.


	2. Leading Somewhere

The next day Iruka came to school early as usual. Kakashi had distracted him, so he still hadn't finished filing the paperwork from his students. He was organizing the paperwork by class and last name, giving each student a folder for their work. Partway through his filing he stopped and looked at the chair that was still sitting there from Kakashi's visit the previous day. Iruka sighed thinking about how he really wished that Kakashi hadn't left so suddenly. It confused him, but as long as the older man talked to him today he was sure that it was nothing to worry about.

The warning bell rang out as students started to trickle in to their seats. Iruka put away the last of his student folders as he noticed Kakashi across the hall. He was ready to wave to the other teacher, but Kakashi never turned toward his door, disappointing Iruka, miserable as he went on to teach his class.

* * *

><p>The day continued on much like the morning had. When it came to lunch Iruka walked over to Kakashi's room, only to find it already locked up. "I guess he must already be over at the cafeteria..." Iruka mumbled to himself, walking alone to the Teacher's Lounge. When he got inside he looked around searching for the silver haired teacher, finding him nowhere around. Finally giving up when Asuma and Kurenai flagged him down.<p>

Iruka ate his lunch silently, letting the happy couple entertain themselves. The lunch period went by slowly, Iruka perking up anytime he heard the door open, hoping that Kakashi would just walk in late. Kurenai noticed Iruka's downtrodden mood, "Are you ok Iruka? You look worse than you did yesterday morning." He looked up at her, barely having the energy to talk, "Yeah, just missing Naruto still," He lied, not sure of anything with Kakashi enough to mention it.

"Ohh you'll be fine, Shika headed off to school this year too, so I know what you're going through." Asuma said putting a hand on Iruka's shoulder attempting to comfort him.

"That's nothing a like," Kurenai whispered to Asuma, "Shikamaru was pushed to go to college, and he's not your only family, you aren't even related to the kid."

"Shh, I was trying to help. Don't make me look bad." Asuma whispered louder.

Iruka just ignored them, ready to head back to his class. He waved at the two still arguing, as he threw out his uneaten lunch and walked back to his room, speeding up as he got closer hoping Kakashi was back in his own room.

Iruka huffed, out of breath just short of sprinting back to his room, but he wasn't in any luck as Kakashi's room was still closed up. He sighed again unlocking his own room and plopping down in his chair. The bell rung, signaling all the students and teachers back to their daily grind. Iruka soon noticed that Kakashi's door was open again, as he got up from his seat, heading for the door, just begging for a glimpse of the man that had captured his attention.

Kakashi stood at the door, collecting paperwork from his students as they entered his class. The teacher looked up noticing Iruka before looking away abruptly, avoiding eye contact. Iruka grew angry at his behavior, if Kakashi was going to avoid him, he at least had to know why. He started towards the other teacher when the bell rung again for the start of class, ruining his plans once again.

Iruka sat down as he told his students to get some of their reading done, he himself was working on a plan to force Kakashi to talk to him as soon as school was out.

* * *

><p>The last bell rang, sending students on their way to freedom. Iruka quickly left his room and watched the students file out from across the way. He watched the last student head towards the door, quickly sneaking into Kakashi's classroom as she left. He pulled the door closed behind him as he stalked over to Kakashi's desk. "Why are you ignoring me? If I did something, you should tell me not avoid me!" Iruka said as he firmly planted his hands on the desk and leaned in towards Kakashi's face.<p>

Kakashi, who had barely noticed the man enter, pushed away from the desk a bit, "I'm not ignoring you, and you didn't do anything wrong." He said as he tried to smile for Iruka.

"That wont work this time. It's only the second day and I've barely seen you at all, and when you caught my eye after lunch you purposefully looked away." Iruka huffed as his cheeks turned pink, from a little bit of anger and embarrassment.

Kakashi looked Iruka in the eyes before looking away, "I just know I was a little forward yesterday, and didn't want you to be upset with me."

"Upset with you?" Iruka asked confused, "I thought you were upset with me," He mumbled barely loud enough to hear.

"You didn't do anything to upset me," Kakashi said as he stood up to look Iruka eye-to-eye for the first time that day. There was a flash of ferocity in his eyes, as Iruka startled a bit in surprise.

"Umm ok, well I guess…" Iruka stuttered, as he headed back towards the door, "I'll talk to you tom-" As Iruka grabbed the handle to the door he was stopped with a hand resting on his, and another on the door itself near his face.

"Did something scare you Iruka?" Kakashi teased, whispering into Iruka's ear.

Iruka shivered, unable to move at all, "No… I…I've just got some work to finish up," He mumbled out.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Kakashi said as he took his hand off of Iruka's and softly turned Iruka's head toward his own. Iruka shut his eyes tight, not ready for another fierce glance from the man. "I'm not that scary am I?" There was silence, but Iruka started moving his head side-to-side, "No," He said as he forced his eyes open.

They were met with the kind eyes that Iruka remembered from yesterday. Iruka smiled, feeling a little better, although a little ashamed of his behavior.

"It seems like I'm doing it again," Kakashi said, as he leaned toward Iruka. Iruka's eyes grew wide as Kakashi kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry to be too forward, but I still mean what I said yesterday. I want to know more about you." Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear as he pulled away from their simple embrace.

Iruka stood still staring at Kakashi, he closed his eyes breaking the contact this time as he rushed out the door and back to his own room. Closing the door, he sat as his desk, sighing in contentment.

He really was on his way to something, but was he ready for it? Iruka was trying to decide, but knew that he was happy regardless.

* * *

><p>"How have your classes been going?" Iruka asked as he juggled his phone and a plate of food, walking towards the couch.<p>

"Not too bad, Sasuke's been helping me get my work done on time." Naruto's voice came through the speaker.

"One would think you were good with that part by now, everyone knows that I never let you get away with not turning in work." Iruka said as he placed his plate of food on the coffee table that sat in front of him.

"Hehe," Naruto chuckled through the phone, "Well of course you wouldn't, and you're staying that way to the rest of the students aren't you?"

Iruka smiled, "Well it has only been a week of school here, so I haven't had much for them to turn in yet." Iruka and Naruto were silent for a bit, "You know if you ever want to come home for the weekend I'll come get you, right?"

Iruka heard a sigh from Naruto, "Of course I know that, you've told me every time we talk. And as I said all those other time, if I really want, I've got Sasuke here to drive back if we want, it'll be less out of your way." There was silence again as Iruka thought about how the next few years would be just like this. Naruto's voice came through once again, "And I'm still coming home for Thanksgiving, so you know you'll at least get to see me then." Naruto knew that Iruka was lonely, but he was hoping that it wouldn't be for long.

"Yeah I know, so have….

Their conversation continued on Iruka just happy to get the chance to talk to his brother, knowing more about what he was missing every minute.

"So is there anybody new at school?" Naruto asked, shocking Iruka into silence.

Iruka thought about Kakashi, and their interactions since they'd met. Although the kiss was the most that had happened they'd still hung out though the rest of the week, mostly for lunches, where Iruka got the chance to listen to more stories about Kakashi.

Kakashi hadn't ignored him since the incident and they hadn't really been alone since then.

"Iruka?" Naruto's worried voice filtered into Iruka's ear.

"Ohh, yeah we've got one new teacher. He's teaching the Japanese classes. He's just across the hall so we've gotten the chance to talk a few times this week." Iruka said skimming the truth of how much he knew Kakashi.

"Cool, maybe I'll come with you to school sometime when I'm home to meet him," Naruto said, he'd actually made pretty good friends with some of the teachers that really liked Iruka, and was sure this new teacher wasn't much different.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd like you." Iruka said, not really sure if that was true of not.

"Well I've got to go, you know class in the morning." Naruto said disappointed, "Maybe I shouldn't let Sasuke make my schedule next semester,"

Iruka laughed with him, "Sleep well Naruto, I'll talk to you later."

"Later!" Naruto hung up as Iruka pulled the phone from his ear. He turned it off before he picked up his food and started eating it.

The thought was stuck in his head now, if he did pursue this relationship, what would Kakashi and Naruto think of each other. "I guess that doesn't really matter unless something actually happens," Iruka thought out loud.

* * *

><p>Monday came around, students already groaning at the loss of their weekends, and it was barely a week into school. Iruka stood at his door talking with some of the students that had come to visit. Most of them were older students that had him in a previous year, telling him how much they wanted to go back to his class. He laughed, waving at some of the younger students whom he'd known because of their siblings.<p>

Kakashi stood by his door watching the other teacher interact with the students. The smile on Iruka's face told him everything about the man, how much he cared for his students, every single one of them.

Iruka felt the eyes upon him, looking instantly across the hallway to catch Kakashi staring at him, soft smile upon his face. They caught each others eyes, time stopping for just a moment, soon Iruka snapped his head forward, blushing from the intense connection. The grin on Kakashi's face grew, quite pleased with the effect he was having on the other teacher.

When lunch rolled around Kakashi stood by Iruka's door, nodding to the students as they left the classroom. When the teachers were left alone Kakashi made his way to Iruka's desk. "Would you like to join me for lunch, Iruka?" Kakashi asked smiling. Iruka glanced up quickly, "Umm, sure."

He grabbed his lunch following Kakashi towards the teachers lounge, or so he thought, but they stopped out in the hallway seconds later.

"What's wrong?" Iruka questioned the sudden stop.

"Nothing much," Kakashi responded as he ended up turning around and heading back to his own classroom.

Iruka looked puzzled for a moment thinking that Kakashi had just left something in the room. A moment later Kakashi called to Iruka, "Come here," He said beckoning Iruka towards the classroom behind him.

Iruka dumbfounded, walked towards Kakashi waiting to learn what was going on. When he got within arms reach Kakashi grabbed onto Iruka's wrist pulling him inside the class. Kakashi smoothly closed the door behind them, locking it unnoticed by his companion.

Kakashi pulled a chair up next to his desk, patting on the seat to signal Iruka to sit down. "I wanted the chance to get to talk to just you," Kakashi said explaining himself.

Iruka wasn't sure what to say, "What do you want to talk about?" he said pulling out his food.

"Anything you're willing to tell me, about…you," Kakashi sat back in his chair watching Iruka intently.

"I'm not all that interesting," Iruka protested the sudden interest, nervously rubbing the scar across his nose.

"Well I think, anything about you is interesting to me."

Iruka was speechless, "I…Me?" Kakashi stayed where he was, simply nodding to the other teacher.

He closed his eyes thinking about what most people want to know with a first introduction and started out. "My name's Iruka Umino, I'm 29 years old. I've been teaching for about 8 years now. My parents died when I was 11 years old. I have one family member, Naruto. And my favorite food is Ramen." Iruka finally took a breath opening a single eye to see if his response was what Kakashi had been asking for.

Kakashi held his position still, trying to not to laugh at the very conditioned information from Iruka.

"What? I told you something about myself." Iruka said confused, at which Kakashi started chuckling audibly.

"You didn't need to be so nervous, how about a few other simple things? I'll ask the questions this time." He replied flashing his smile once again for Iruka. "Mmm, Lets see… Do you have a favorite animal?"

The question was a little trivial, but admittedly one that most people could easily answer, "Well I don't know about favorite, but I have always favored dolphins, it kind of goes with being named after them." He felt a little childish, but it kept him connected to his family.

"Well they're quite beautiful creatures. So…When's your birthday?"

Iruka blushed lightly at that, he didn't exactly see that as an everyday question, but was willing to answer the teacher regardless, "It's May 26th, and when's yours?" he responded with something he'd expect someone to ask back.

"September 15th," Kakashi responded immediately, pausing before he got an idea, "Did you want to join me for dinner this weekend for it?"

Iruka looked at Kakashi for a moment processing what he'd said, "Are you having a party?"

"No," Kakashi replied, giving Iruka the chance to work it out.

"Then what do you mean?" Iruka thought he'd gotten the idea of it, but didn't feel comfortable jumping to any conclusions.

Kakashi sighed, hoping that Iruka would have gotten the hint, but didn't want to waste all their time on this, "I was asking you out on a date."

Again confused by the man Iruka had to question Kakashi, "Why would you ask me on a date for your birthday? Wouldn't a party be better, or someone else?"

"It's my birthday, shouldn't I get to decide who I get to spend it with?" Kakashi asked irritated that Iruka wouldn't value himself as much as others did. The brunette simply nodded in agreement. "And I want to spend it with someone I like, which means you. Will you come?"

For a second time Iruka just nodded.

Kakashi stopped for a moment letting it sink into Iruka's head, "You do know what I mean when I say like… right?" He asked, not giving the other man the chance to skew this in his head.

"Maybe, as in good friend to hang out with like?" Iruka knew he was playing oblivious, with maybe a touch of actual obliviousness mixed in. He just wasn't expecting any of this. Sure he'd been attracted to the man as well as obsessively fascinated by him, but he didn't expect it to really come back towards him.

Kakashi glanced towards the door before looking back at Iruka. He got up from his seat still hunched over a bit getting closer to the brunette. He steadied himself, as he was inches from Iruka's face. Eyes wide, the younger man sat motionless, though as the distance closed he relaxed, eyes fluttering shut. They grew closer both moving inward, until the moment their lips touched. It was a simple kiss, lips barely parting, but Kakashi restrained himself as he gently pulled away.

"That kind of like," He said, smile returning to his face. Iruka's face was red, elated that everything he felt wasn't one-sided.

A ring or the bell came seconds later, lessening the mood in the room. Iruka leaped up instantly, grabbing the lunch that was left mostly uneaten. Kakashi opened the door for him as he watched Iruka cross the hallway to his own door. He looked back, Kakashi smiling as he waved at his own door. Iruka blushed lightly, putting his hand up to acknowledge Kakashi's wave before entering his own classroom.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night; Kakashi had worked out the details with Iruka of picking him for their date. Kakashi hadn't told him where, just that it might be something to dress up for a little bit. Iruka didn't even know what he had to wear for something nice like a dress up dinner. He had occasional nice clothes when he'd been forced too, but he wasn't even sure if they'd still look good on him.<p>

Iruka stood looking at his clothes for a moment thinking about the styles he saw every so often while he'd been out, or on TV. He usually wasn't adept at picking them up, but if he thought about it he was sure he could think of something.

He grabbed one of the mostly plain t-shirts he'd had hidden in his closet, often worn on the weekends. It had been his sports jacket that really caught his eye for the outfit, a simple black coat that he'd gotten to take Naruto out after graduation. Pulling out a dark pair of jeans from his dresser, Iruka put the outfit on all together. The maroon colored v-neck, a dark blue wash of jean, and the black sports jacket. Together they fit the bill of being dressed up, but wasn't quite to the suit and tie level. He looked in the mirror feeling not too bad about how it all came out for such a last minute put together.

His eyes wandered up and down, examining the overall look, as they got to the top his eyes settled on his ponytail. He'd never quite known what to do with his hair, especially for anything dressy. He let down his hair, brushing it one more time hoping it would be good enough. Iruka looked at his hair for a moment as it sat down at his shoulders, getting an idea for it, something he'd see a student do with their hair. He took his thumbs, hooking them in his hair just at his ear level, pulling the top layer of hair back into a small ponytail. Grabbing his hair with one hand, Iruka reached for a hair tie with the other. He wrapped the hair in the band a few times just enough to get it to stay.

He looked again at the mirror, it didn't quite feel right, but that was probably just because he was so used to his normal ponytail instead of this Pollyanna. A knock came from the door, Iruka glanced at himself once again, before heading towards the door. "It'll have to do," He said to himself as he opened the door for his guest.

"What'll have to do?" Kakashi asked looking at his date. Iruka took a survey of Kakashi's outfit as he invited the man in. He was wearing a black pair of jeans with a turquoise dress shirt. With it he wore a slack white tie, and a short black pinstripe vest that hung open. Kakashi looked Iruka in the eyes, "If you were talking about yourself, you look more than wonderful, and I couldn't be happier with you as my date."

A pink hue came over Iruka's face, something that seemed to happen a little too often around this man. "Are you ready?" Kakashi asked, breaking the silence between them.

Iruka looked down, "Not quite, but it shouldn't be much." He said as he walked back into his room to put his socks and shoes on. He looked at himself in his mirror one last time, "I guess it doesn't look too bad," He mumbled to himself as he smiled to head back out to Kakashi. Iruka grabbed his keys and his wallet, stuffing them into his jeans as they walked out the door.

* * *

><p>When they returned from dinner Iruka invited Kakashi in continuing their discussion from the car.<p>

"Yeah well, you know tricksters, they do anything to get attention. Naruto's gotten much better about it, but he'd even do it to me. Not that he really needed my attention in school." Kakashi smiled, the majority of their conversation had included the boy. He walked over to the mantle across from the couch that Iruka settled down on, who pulled off his jacket to be more comfortable. Upon the mantle sat a few images, ranging from birthdays, to what he assumed was the recent graduation. Kakashi picked the graduation photo up and sat down next to Iruka.

"You guys don't look a like at all," He paused while Iruka looked at him skeptically, "But… you obviously care about him more than some families I know." Iruka took a hold of the photo that Kakashi had grabbed, looking at it remembering every detail of Naruto's crushing hug as his best friend Sasuke took the picture of them.

Iruka took the photo away, standing up to take it back to the mantle where it had been sitting, "I'll be right back," Iruka said as he disappeared from the living room.

Kakashi couldn't help but look around, the room was modestly decorated, the photos, curtains, a rug. He wondered how hard Iruka had worked for his brother.

"Here," Iruka said coming back into the living room with a small box. It had a bit of ribbon holding the unwrapped box closed. Kakashi looked up slightly confused, but started to untie the bow. He lifted the lid, pulling out a black scarf from the box.

"Happy Birthday, You said something about not being used to being this north. I thought you might like this in a few months when it gets colder." Iruka said as he sat back down next to Kakashi. Kakashi picked up the scarf wrapping it around his neck, not exactly sure how to wear a scarf. Iruka laughing at the older man. He took off the scarf before rewrapping it in a way that fit the man better. He fluffed the wrap up just enough that it covered Kakashi's mouth.

"You look a little mysterious now, but it's nice thinking that I might be the only one seeing that smile of yours." Iruka smiled hoping Kakashi was ok with his sense of humor. Kakashi stayed with a blank stare, as Iruka's laugher died in fear of Kakashi's irritation at him. The silver haired man leaned over Iruka, pushing him down on the couch. He hooked a finger on the scarf pulling it down as he leaned in to kiss the smaller man on the lips. Iruka smiled, closing his eyes as he reached around Kakashi to hold him.

Their lips met, instantly parting to share a deeper kiss. Kakashi's tongue lapped out to catch the younger man's lips. He memorized the shape of the other's mouth from corner to corner, before slipping the tongue deeper into the warmth. Their tongues met in Iruka's warm mouth, touching each other tenderly, twisting around one another. Kakashi slipped his hands under Iruka's shirt, feeling up the man's back before continuing on to explore his chest.

When hands flicked across nipples a moan escaped, muffled in the kiss that seemed never-ending. Kakashi's hands continued to move on their path, discovering lower and lower, reaching the obstacle of Iruka's pants. He slipped his fingertips into the waistband of the jeans, about to continue in further until Iruka stopped. He broke the kiss, and pulled his hands around to lightly push Kakashi away. He waited until Kakashi pulled his hands free sitting up still facing Iruka, he got close to Kakashi's ear holding the man's head still. "Just because I like you, doesn't make me easy."

Iruka let go, sitting up next to the somewhat miffed Kakashi. He held a hand to Kakashi's jaw, as he leaned in for a soft kiss, "It doesn't mean never, just not on a first date." He said looking earnestly into Kakashi's eyes, "And not just because it's your birthday." He added giving Kakashi no excuses.

Kakashi turned forward, crossing his arms not even sure what to do anymore. Iruka stayed looking at Kakashi, with a sad smile on his face. He sighed, getting closer to Kakashi hoping to cheer him up some. "You know I really was enjoying that kissing, as long as you behave yourself." He said teasing Kakashi, although gaining no reaction. Iruka bit his lip afraid to go too far, but didn't want to just stop. He leaned in closer right next to Kakashi's ear whispering, "Please?" his tongue escaped his mouth, tracing up the ear.

A growl emitted from Kakashi, as he turned to pounce Iruka. He straddled Iruka, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above him, "That really wasn't all that nice." His usually stoic features were now brimming with frustration.

Iruka looked at him endearingly, "I know… I'm sorry," he apologized.

Kakashi's frustration dissolved as he got off of Iruka, standing up next to the couch, smoothing out his clothes. Iruka turned toward him, getting up from his seat knowing that the night had pretty much ended. He let Kakashi lead the way, hoping to not give the man the idea that he was pushing him away.

When they reached the door Iruka solemnly opened the door, watching Kakashi head out of the house. Just before Iruka closed the door Kakashi turned back, looking like he was about to say something Iruka walked to the threshold to hear better. Kakashi leaned in kissing Iruka gently. "Thanks for the present." He whispered before pulling away. "I'll see you on Monday."

Iruka lifted his fingers to his lips, still feeling the warm and gentle kiss. As Kakashi pulled away Iruka quickly shut the door, collapsing against it. He slid down to the floor, confused more than ever by the man.


	3. Someone for Me

**AN: Hey guys, just wanted to set a warning that this is the chapter that sets this fic up for the rating I gave it, so I guess what I'm saying is be good, don't get me or in trouble if you shouldn't be reading it. Enjoy.**

**-Rad**

* * *

><p>Monday rolled around, average in almost every way. Students dying for it to be Friday already, new assignments being passed out, and Iruka having lunch with Kakashi.<p>

"Are you really not mad at me?" Iruka asked as he ate his food.

Kakashi faked mulling the thought over, giving Iruka the chance to worry about their relationship, but he softened his face, "Of course I'm not, well that is as long as you keep your promise, and go on another date with me."

"Well that wasn't exactly what I said, but I think that's more than manageable," Iruka said as the two leaned together to kiss before finishing out the lunch period.

* * *

><p>Iruka stood in the mirror once again. He and Kakashi had been out on a date every weekend since the first, and it didn't matter he always stood by the mirror not knowing what to wear. It had been just short of a month together, and this time Iruka had offered to cook dinner for them. He kind of knew what it meant for the evening, and he was ready for that.<p>

Of course inviting Kakashi over caused the entire house to be hauled over in a cleaning project. All that was left was to clean himself up.

Iruka lifted his shirt tossing it into a basket while he leaned in to turn the water on. Seconds later his pants followed into the basket, as he crooked a finger into his hair tie and pulled it out, slowly letting his hair down. Checking the water once more, Iruka found his way into the shower.

He let the water hit him, relaxing in the warmth that it provided. The water enveloped him as he leaned forward letting it run down his hair. He stood there for a few moments while he tried to clear all thoughts from his mind. Iruka stood up pushing his hair out of his face, he needed to move a little faster if he wanted to be ready when his guest arrived.

He massaged shampoo into his hair, pulling it through to his shoulders, and washed it out seconds later. Grabbing the conditioner Iruka smoothed it through his hair, stepping away from the water to let it sit. He watched the water fall in front of him dazing out. A momentary illusion popped into his head, seeing Kakashi there, perfect body dripping with water, glistening in the light that filtered through the shower curtain. Iruka swallowed hard, closing his eyes counting to ten before opening them again. As he hoped, the illusion was gone. Not that he really was disappointed about it appearing, but he didn't have time to deal with it right now, and he'd much rather see the real one.

Iruka took a deep breath as he quickly washed himself, taking another dip under the falling water. He washed all the soap from his body, soaking his hair to wash it clean. Grabbing his towel he dried himself off, bringing it up to dry his hair roughly. He pulled the towel away revealing some quite tousled hair that he figured he'd just get back to later. Iruka went back to the mirror starting to stare once again at himself. Even after the shower thoughts of clothing still escaped him. He pulled out the basics, a pair of boxers and some jeans, he wasn't about to be too picky over that part.

Iruka stared at his closet, "Why is this so hard?" He questioned himself, when the doorbell rung as Iruka cursed, grabbing a shirt close to him, pulling it on as he reached the door. He opened it, seeing Kakashi, smiling for each other.

Kakashi entered the house looking Iruka up and down. He looked at himself not even knowing what shirt he'd ended up putting on. Iruka pushed back his hair from his face, wrapping a hand around to pull it out from inside his shirt, trying to make it less obvious to what he was looking at. He was wearing one of his slim fit v-neck's, in a lighter forest green color that played well with his brown eyes. Even after looking down he wasn't sure what Kakashi was looking at so intently.

"What?" Iruka asked grabbing his hair again not sure what to do, when Kakashi stared at him.

Kakashi leaned in burying his hand in Iruka's hair, pulling him closer, "Nothing much, you just look pretty sexy tonight." He said, the brunette's mouth gaping at the compliment. Kakashi took the opportunity to pull Iruka even closer, connecting their mouths. He slipped his tongue into the open mouth, exploring every inch of it, as if they'd never kissed before. When Iruka's tongue responded it worked it's way around the other tongue, tasting it, as he had any chance he got. The movements were erratic, but the tongues always gravitated towards each other.

Iruka pulled away to give himself a moment to think. Although he was enjoying this, dinner wouldn't be happening if this continued at the rate it was. The younger man looked up at the other, as their eyes connected he knew it wasn't worth fighting, delving back towards the wonderful lips.

A hand grabbed onto Kakashi's shirt as he was lead down the hallway. Ignoring the room straight ahead, they turned reaching another door. Iruka, never taking his attention away from the kiss, smoothly opened the door, continuing to pull the other man with him.

With the door closed, the kiss was broken momentarily. "Are you sure?" Kakashi asked, not ready to be turned down again.

"Of course," Iruka responded, "Who was leading who?" He teased as he closed the distance between them again. The kiss was softer than the last had been, Kakashi kept it that way as he tried to share his love.

Moments later Kakashi lifted Iruka up bridal style, walking over to the bed to lay him down gently. He climbed on to the bed, a leg on each side of his lover. They looked each other in the eyes, as Iruka sat up across from Kakashi. He looked down at himself, fingering the edges of his shirt before lifting it off of himself.

Eyes studied every inch of the bare chest, desperate for more. Fingers took their queue, working their way downward to undress the man further. The obstacle of his pants were now gone leaving the body bare for the watching eyes to observe everything.

Iruka could live with it for a few moments, but the intense studying was getting to him. He lifted his hands to Kakashi's chest quickly moving them to the hem, pushing the shirt upward and hopefully off of the other body.

"Looking for something?" Kakashi teased, deciding to not help with the removal of his shirt.

Frustrated, Iruka replied, "I was hoping for something to look at as well, see if you do my imagination justice," He added, just enough that he hoped it would help him with his goal.

"Ohh really now, you've thought about this?" Kakashi pulled off his shirt, instantly feeling hands explore around.

The younger man blushed, not quite ready to admit how much he'd actually been thinking about it, "Don't say you haven't?" He sidetracked the conversation.

"That wasn't the question, but of course I have. Practically since the moment I met you." He brought his face down to the bare chest kissing over Iruka's heart. He lifted his head a little picking between which side to start with, inevitably going to his right.

A tongue lapped out, barely catching the nipple under it. When he heard a moan, he continued, attaching to the chest. Sucking lightly, he lapped his tongue out constantly, tasting the delectable skin each time. The tongue worked circles around the nipple, teasing, avoiding direct contact with each second. As the mouth detached from it's hold, his teeth lightly grazed the nipple, earning a second moan from it's victim.

The second nipple was treated similarly, licking, sucking, and moans with no exceptions. The mouth traveled it's way down towards a very pressing matter. Hands found their way there first, feeling the appendage for sensitive spots. As the mouth joined the hands, a tongue took the chance to taste it's next prey. The soft tongue, slowly licked the head, ghosting over the slit. It worked it's way down to the base of the erection, tracing it's way back up by the vein. The man licked the head once more before engulfing it with his mouth.

He encircled the erection with his tongue as he worked his way down to swallowing it whole. Hands grasped through his hair as his head started to bob up and down. Bobbing up he exposed the erection to the cool air, almost all of it out of his mouth before engulfing it once again.

"Ahh," Iruka couldn't keep quite while he was being taken care of, every moment twitching with lust.

Kakashi could feel his partner hardening in his mouth, pulling away to preserve the time they were together. A whimper came out, disappointed by the loss of the warm mouth.

"Don't be too disappointed, it'll get some attention later," The older man teased as he held himself over Iruka. A tongue popped out of the bottom's mouth, which was instantly being kissed once again. Tongues truly battled, a "tug of war" ensued between the mouths as the tongues pushed through the threshold of the kiss to battle in each mouth.

Kakashi pulled away, "You shouldn't tease me like that," He used as an excuse for his behavior. As he brought his knee over to no longer straddle Iruka, he was rolled onto his back.

"I shouldn't tease you?" He questioned on top of his lover. "Who's teasing who?"

They shared grins; the man now on top moved down to unbutton the pants on his partner. He stopped for a moment, letting the idea of teasing work it's way into his mind. Fingers traveled back upwards flicking lightly across the nipples under them. His mouth traveling to the nearby neck, nipping and sucking as he went. Stopping for a moment, he attached particularly hard right above the collar bone, sucking to a moment just below pain before letting go, licking the spot as he could already tell how red it was.

He made his way up to the ear that was waiting for him. The tongue slid along the top shell, rolling it's way down to the hanging lobe. It sat there just begging to be noticed, as the mouth bit down lightly, a moan escaping a different mouth this time.

"Ohh did you like that?" Iruka whispered, breathing softly on the ear as he went to play with it some more.

Kakashi's breathing grew heavier, enjoying every second of being teased for once. As Iruka pulled away, he couldn't resist any longer. Sitting up he mashed their lips together rolling them once again. He struggled with his pants, while attempting to focus his energy on their kiss.

Seconds later the pair were both completely naked, hissing each time their skin came in contact with each other. Kakashi snuck his hands underneath the body below him, feeling his way down until he reached the succulent ass. Using his leverage he flipped the two of them, feeling the smooth skin in his hands. He groped the ass filtering fingers into the break between the two cheeks. As the fingers teased, Iruka reached across the bed, the sounds of shuffling for something came from out of view.

Iruka wriggle back in to place dropping something just within reach. He slid to the side of his lover using it as an excuse to tease the nipple right in front of him. Kakashi grabbed the lube that had been put next to him, gasping as he felt the tongue taste his skin. He pulled away from the mouth, hearing grumbling from the loss of contact. Soon he settled himself between the legs of his partner, hoisting the hips onto his legs.

He portioned some of the lube onto his fingers as they found their way to the entrance poised and waiting for them. A single finger circled the entrance working it's way through the tight ring. The finger slicked the inside, circling around reaching further through each motion. He pulled the finger out, hearing a whimper from below. Kakashi grinned, as he rewarded him with two fingers working their way back inside, slowly stretching the entrance in preparation. He leaned over swallowing the head of the erection in front of him.

While fingers continued to work their way around, a tongue followed their queue tantalizing multiple spots, leaving no part untouched. A gasp came through as the fingers brushed along a bundle of nerves. With an intent look in his eyes Kakashi took a sweeping motion, engulfing the erection in his mouth, and purposefully found the bundle of nerves again. A moan came out full force, as hand grasped the sheets.

"More…" Iruka pleaded, as the movements stopped. Kakashi pulled away pausing long enough to torment. He smoothed lube onto his own erection, breathing slowly as he poised himself at his lover's entrance. Gently he entered, pushing past the clenched muscles. When he was fully buried inside, he laid down on top of Iruka. Kissing the man below him, he let him adjust to the size.

"I love you," Kakashi confided in his lover's ear. He slowly pulled out, stopping just before the feeling was completely lost. What seemed like years later, he thrust back in reveling in the warmth around him. Iruka took a deep breath, unable to make a sound. He wrapped his arms to hold onto the man above him, as the push and pull rhythm started to pick up. Moans picked up as well pulsing with the timed thrusts. A tongue tasted a spot just above the moving collar bone. He pulled himself closer to the body above him, biting down on the shoulder near his mouth. He moaned into the shoulder holding back on his bite.

"I like hearing your voice," Kakashi said sensually, as he licked the outer edge of the ear he spoke into. Iruka gasped, feeling the words through his whole body, clenching tighter around his partner.

Kakashi gasped, growing harder, nearly dropping Iruka as he froze regaining his composure. He closed his eyes, laying down on his back, pulling Iruka with him. "What do you think, you're in control for now." He whispered in the smaller man's ear, letting go of him while he looking up at the beautiful body on top of him.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, taking a deep breath before lifting himself up, slowly sitting back down, feeling the warm slick member enter him. Hands came up to grab his waist, helping Iruka as he lifted himself again. He picked up the speed, holding himself upright as he sat still enjoying the feeling of being filled. He grasped onto the hands at his waist, pulling them away as he held them down next to Kakashi's head. He intertwined their fingers continuing to thrive in their closeness. He buried his lover deeply inside of himself not moving from his perfect moment.

The man beneath, did love the feeling, but wasn't ready to sit still for long. He untwined his fingers holding down the brunette, thrusting upward to catch the bundle of nerves just within reach.

"Ahhh," The brunette cried out, breath hitched, as he let Kakashi take control again. They changed positions back to what it had been, Kakashi gently dropping Iruka onto his back again, knowing he wasn't going to be gentle for much longer. He started thrusting in and out, hoping to drive Iruka over the edge. The speed increasing, a hand finding it's way to his member. It was stroked to match the speed of the thrusts, each thrust driving them closer to the edge.

The strokes got erratic, each second closer to his orgasm. Kakashi thrust in one last time hitting the spot that sent Iruka over the edge. Cum coating their chests, as his body clamped down on Kakashi, as he lost it too. The silver haired man leaned down kissing his lover.

"I… love you." Iruka breathed out, as their lips parted.

Kakashi smiled softly, "I love you too," he said kissing the man below him over and over again.

* * *

><p>They mulled about in bed for a bit, leaving it to take a shower to clean themselves up.<p>

When they got in the shower Iruka stared at Kakashi, as the man drenched himself in the water. Iruka collapsed, barely caught by the older man.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked as he held onto the brunette, trying to regain his balance.

Iruka was caught off guard, flashing back to the illusion he'd had earlier. He didn't realize that it was going to be a prediction instead. "Yeah I'm fine. Probably just a little too much…" He trailed off, trying to not worry his lover.

"Well then maybe I should get you back to bed," Kakashi teased, ignoring the worry in Iruka's voice.

"Tha-" Iruka began to talk, only to be eclipsed by two growling stomachs. They laughed at each other, "Maybe we should eat first," He laughed out. Kakashi bent over kissing him in agreement.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Iruka invited Kakashi to spend the night, who gladly accepted.<p>

"Well that wasn't exactly what I'd planned," Iruka said as he laid on Kakashi's chest.

"Then what did you plan?" Kakashi asked back, wondering if he'd over stepped the bounds.

Iruka thought about it for a moment, "Ok, so maybe what happened, just in a different order," He said chuckling a little. He pushed himself up from the bed, laying lightly on Kakashi, as he kissed him tenderly.

The younger man turned onto his side as he snuggled into the chest in front of him. Kakashi took a hold of Iruka, smiling as they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The door slammed open, a brash overly happy boy stepped inside, "I'm home! Aren't yo-" Naruto stopped when he saw the second body in his brother's bed. Iruka sat up, shocked to see his brother standing there with his best friend by his side. A deep red blush covered his face, he wasn't quite this ready to tell his brother about the relationship, and this was much worse.<p>

"Who the hell are YOU!" Naruto yelled at the silver haired man, "If you hurt Iruka I'll f-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out, stopping the blond in his tracks. Naruto growled, not moving an inch. He was pulled away by his arm and pushed out the room, before Sasuke called back.

"We'll wait in the living room," He said grabbing the door knob smirking, "You probably want to get dressed," The door closing behind him.


	4. Acceptance

Iruka wanted to hide beneath the covers, ready to never show his face again. He held his head in his hands, trying to breathe calmly.

"You know you're just going to have to talk to him," Kakashi said as he rubbed Iruka's back, hoping to calm him down.

"We do this, finally last night, and he has to show up today?" Iruka mumbled to himself, imagining any way to get around what had happened.

Kakashi kissed his lover on his shoulder before getting out of bed. He walked around picking up his pieces of clothing, getting dressed calmly watching Iruka falling deeper into his shame spiral.

He pulled on his shirt, finding his way back to the bed. Kakashi's hand snaked its way to lightly take a hold of Iruka's chin, lifting it from where it hung and turned it toward himself. "Everything will be fine. If he's really like all that you've told me, he'll understand. And would do anything to make you happy, just the same as you would to him." Kakashi leaned forward gently kissing Iruka on the lips.

Iruka took a deep breath, knowing that Kakashi was right. He got up from his bed getting dressed in the clothes that littered the floor. He grabbed a hair tie, putting his hair up quickly as they exited out to the living room.

* * *

><p>Iruka lead the way out to the living room, two sets of eyes watching him intently. When he rounded the couch Naruto got up hugging him closely, as he stared down the man following, asserting his dominance. Kakashi scoffed at the confident boy, but let him have this little victory.<p>

Naruto sat down on the couch, purposefully only leaving room for his brother to sit next to him, forcing Kakashi to the chair sitting across the room. "Ok so who is he?" Naruto asked, noting the silver haired man.

"Naruto, this is Kakashi. Kakashi, Naruto." Iruka introduced, hoping for more than the glare between them.

"You mean the new teacher you were telling me about?" Naruto asked.

Iruka looked at Kakashi, who was grinning just a little finding out that he'd been mentioned in their conversations. "Yeah, he's the one." Iruka was embarrassed to find how proud of himself Kakashi was. He sighed knowing this was likely to turn into a contest between the two of them.

"Did he take advantage of you?" Naruto asked blushing a little, glancing at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. The man tried to hold a stoic face, not ready to tease Naruto about that quite yet.

Iruka leaned closer to Naruto, lightly bonking their foreheads together, "Do you really think I'd let someone take 'advantage' of me?" He asked sternly of his brother.

"Not really," Naruto said embarrassed as he rubbed his head lightly, "But I… I just don't want you hurt." He mumbled. Iruka smiled, "Well thanks, but I can take care of myself."

He paused for a moment looking between him and Sasuke, "Now why are you here?"

"Weren't you the one telling me I should come home to visit?" He asked confused. Iruka laughed, nodding, happy that Naruto thought about him as well. "Not to mention my birthday is this week, so I thought you might be lonely if I didn't visit…" He trailed off, realizing his brother wasn't as lonely as he thought.

"Yeah I would have been pretty lonely without you on your birthday, but we can celebrate a little early," Iruka smiled, "So where do you want to go."

"Heh, that should be obvious," Sasuke chimed in grinning at the predictability of the brothers he'd known for many years.

The two smiled at each other, knowing that Sasuke was right. The three started laughing, while Kakashi just stared at them completely out of the loop. Iruka turned to look at the older man, enjoying the confused face that was never seen before, only increasing his laughter.

* * *

><p>"So is this the only place you guys go out to eat at?" Kakashi asked as they sat down at Ichiraku's.<p>

The brothers waved at the owners, who seemed overjoyed to see them again.

"Well I wouldn't say only place, but fairly often." Iruka explained as he sat next to Kakashi.

"We'll put it this way. It's Naruto's favorite, and I'd favor a guess that it's Iruka's as well," Sasuke mentioned as he sat down across the table. When Naruto sat down next to him he earned an elbow to the ribs. "What it's true," Sasuke mumbled as he pushed away the menu.

"I guess I can see why you were all laughing earlier," Kakashi said, feeling uncomfortable being the only one looking at a menu. Iruka noticed the look on his face, "Don't worry too much, everything's pretty good." The older man smiled at his boyfriend, looking deeply into his eyes.

Naruto frowned a bit, sighing. "Don't worry so much, he looks happy," Sasuke whispered, hoping Naruto would lighten up.

"Yeah, that's the problem." Naruto mumbled, earning him an elbow to the rib this time.

"Then smile, it'll make his night,"

Naruto sighed again, as he tried to smile for his brother.

Ayame came over seconds later, chatting with them, ready to hear everything that had gone on since Naruto left.

"So are you enjoying college then?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, it's fun. I'm learning quite a lot." He grinned for her.

"Well then, the usuals?" She asked of the three, as they all smiled nodding to her, "And you're new, know what you want?" Turning to Kakashi.

"Just Miso Ramen," He responded, picking something simple.

"Ok," She smiled to him," Well I've got to get back to work, but it's great to see you guys again." Ayame walked away continuing to talk with the customers along the way.

Naruto looked at Kakashi, glancing towards Iruka, and back.

"So I'm not really sure that I'm all that fond of you, but... Iruka seems happy so, yeah." Naruto blurted out.

Kakashi took it in for a second, "Thanks," He said earnestly, knowing how much the blond had tormented over his decision.

"Just don't hurt him, or…" Naruto growled out.

Iruka reached across the table and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Thank you," He said smiling,

Naruto scratched his head nervously, cheeks brimming in pink. The table was quiet, letting the emotion settle down. It was broken as Ayame came back, "Ok, they're hot so don't get in my way." She teased as she put them down.

They ate, talking sparsely about the boys and college.

* * *

><p>Naruto came out to the living room to say good night to his brother, "We're gonna go to sleep," He said as he sat down next to Iruka. "We'll be leaving around noon, so we should see you before we leave, kay?" Iruka nodded, "I'll try to be up in time, good night Naruto," He said kissing his brother's forehead, before giving him a hug.<p>

"Ohh, wait! I'll be right back," He said jumping up, disappearing into his room.

Kakashi laid back against the couch, "So you freaked out over us being together, but you and your boyfriend are sleeping together tonight?" He asked intrigued.

Naruto blushed, "He's not my boyfriend," he protested.

Kakashi looked at him skeptically, "I really don't care what you consider your relationship to be, but if you're so worried about your brother, than you should make sure you aren't one of the people worrying him."

"I try not to," Naruto said solemnly.

"He just misses you," Kakashi said as he pet the boy's hair.

"Why do you think I came home," They smiled at each other. "How did you know about, me and Sasuke?" He mumbled.

"It's kind of obvious, mostly when he was able to stop you this morning," Kakashi recalled.

Naruto grinned, scratching his cheek, "Yeah, we may argue, but he knows how to shut me up." They looked at each other, laughing with each other at the connotations that came with what he said.

"What's so funny?" Iruka asked as he walked back in the room, carrying a wrapped box.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said noticing the box, "Ooh what's that."

"Your present of course," Iruka smiled handing off the box. "I was thinking I'd have to send it to you, but I'm glad I can give it to you now."

Naruto set the box on his lap, tearing it at its sides. He pulled the paper away, opening the box. He looked down to see a spiraled emblem. He pulled out the cloth, admiring the bright orange jacket. "It's awesome." Naruto said as he jumped up to give Iruka a hug.

"You always did love that eye searing color of orange," Sasuke said as he joined them.

"Shut up, teme," Naruto grumbled out.

"I do know what you meant by that," Kakashi whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah, but Iruka doesn't." He whispered back as he grabbed the jacket and headed back towards his room. "And you guys better be good, we are right next door, I can hear everything," Naruto stuck his tongue out before entering his room.

"Hnn, Night," Sasuke, barely acknowledging them as he walked back to the room, door closing behind him.

"So does that mean I get to spend the night again?" Kakashi teased, as he got tackled to the couch.

"I don't know about that," He leaned down kissing Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey all, so this was going to be the end, I've gotten a few oneshot ideas that I've got set into this world, one of which is almost ready for posting next week and those will just be more chapters in this story. But basically although I like the world setting I kind of ran out of a over arcing plot point, soooo if anyone's got ideas of what they might have been expecting(or like to see), you're welcome to tell me, although I can't promise to use anything. <strong>

**Also I'm probably going to start up a new story sometime soon that's been shuffling about in my head, but I hope to finish this story first.**

**Thanks all for reading, I hope to see you soon~**


	5. A Beautiful World

Iruka sat in the car, blindfolded as Kakashi drove them somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Iruka asked with increased irritation, he had already asked a few times, but Kakashi was relentless.

"I'm not telling you," He teased, "If I wanted you to know before we got there I wouldn't have blindfolded you."

"And I'm just nice enough to follow your orders without question," Iruka mumbled to himself, knowing that he could have pulled the blindfold off at any second, but it didn't feel right. So instead he just sat there arms crossed, hoping that they would get there soon.

Quite a bit of time had already passed two maybe even three hours, or … that's at least what it seemed to Iruka, and of course he really didn't know. It was probably less, but he had nothing to do and it was agonizing.

A light laugh lifted through the car, instantly drawing Iruka's attention as he waited to hear what had amused the driver. He heard nothing more, as he started tapping his foot to the floor impatiently, finally breaking, "What was so funny!"

Kakashi laughed again, before smiling at Iruka, knowing he was pushing the buttons of the man. "Just enjoying you."

"What?" Iruka's yell reverberating through the car. He felt the car start to slow down as it went through a few curves, and a different terrain if he could trust his senses.

"You know what I mean, and you can calm down we're almost there." Kakashi said, thinking he might have gone a little too far for the current situation.

He pulled into a dirt lot, looking over to Iruka to make sure the younger man hadn't touched the blindfold yet. Kakashi quickly swept around the car opening the door for his boyfriend, and pulled him out into the cold air.

"You want your jacket now, or later?" Kakashi asked as he grappled a few items from the back of the car.

A chill swept through, as Iruka shivered feeling the light shaking even in his spine. "Now," He said simply as he was dressed with the coat. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and started walking away from the car. He slowly stopped as he pulled his companion up a few more steps. He stepped behind the other man holding onto his shoulders as he leaned in to whisper into his ear. "We're here, I hope you'll agree with me that it was worth it." He couldn't resist teasing the man one last time before he gracefully untied the strip of cloth letting it fall away from Iruka's face.

Iruka grumbled at Kakashi's comment, waiting to regain his sight, as the cloth was removed he was silenced.

"It's gorgeous," Escaped his mouth as he looked up at the sky. He tilted his head side to side, before turning around gazing at the inordinate number of visible stars. Kakashi just stood there smiling, glowing in the moonlight that was only about half full. "I thought you might think that." Kakashi said, leaning in to kiss the other man. It was a soft, sweet kiss, pulling away before it went any further.

Iruka looked around again noticing that there was almost no lights to be seen, yet they were at the edge of a valley that allowed them to see for miles. The trees were minimal, giving them a full range of the stars above. He looked down to see the silver haired man patting down a blanket, just on the edge of the cliff side. He reached up to grab Iruka's hand pulling him down to the ground. After some maneuvering, Iruka was sitting between Kakashi's legs, both dangling their legs off the side of the cliff.

"Ok well, we'll start simple. That's the moon." Kakashi said pointing about 45 degrees to his right. Iruka's face dropped into a scowl, as he elbowed the man behind him, causing a chuck to ring in his ear. "Ok, ok, not that simple."

As he turned more towards his right he pointed towards the north star, "So that's the North Star, and it's the tip of the handle for the Little Dipper," he traced the starry outline, as Iruka followed intently. "Just a little bit this way is the Big Dipper," He said as he traced the same outline with the new set of stars.

Kakashi continued on, "Just between these two, is Draco. We start with the head, this somewhat diamond shaped set, and then we follow it around this way." Iruka watched intently, he'd always had a little trouble finding the constellations in the sky, but sitting together with Kakashi guiding him made it easier to find what was being pointed out to him.

The continued their path back towards the moon, pointing out some of the zodiac constellations as well as some of the very distinct starts. As they made it past the moon and looked straight forward Kakashi stopped for a moment. "This is one I thought you might like," He guided Iruka's head up to a cluster of stars, he pointed out another diamond shape, and a few stars trailing it. "This is Delphius, also known as the Jumping Dolphin," He smiled at the memory of Iruka mentioning his connection to dolphins.

"Was this why you brought me out here?" Iruka asked holding back his soft chuckle.

"Well not just that one, but all of them…I just thought you'd like it," Kakashi said blushing as he pulled up the scarf around his neck. He hid his face in it, embarrassed that Iruka had figured out the whole reason he'd even thought up this idea.

Iruka shook his head lightly, "It's beautiful up here," he said, "Thank you." Hooking a finger in the scarf he leaned in to show Kakashi more clearly his gratitude. Their lips met cold to the touch, but warmth radiated from where skin met skin. Their kiss deepened, but it didn't hold the lust or desire that it often did, just a need to be connected more and more. Kakashi wrapped his arms around his lover as their lips slowly parted. Their eyes met, staring deeply into each other, never blinking. Iruka pulled away slightly, just enough to turn back to chest with Kakashi.

As they touched the grip from Kakashi, grew stronger, but not tighter. Iruka smiled as he let his weight rest against the chest behind him, leaning his head back into the crook of the older man's neck. The two sat there just staring at the endless glory of the sky, watching as the stars and constellations, just barely inched around the sky. The silver haired man let go of his lover putting them back to support their weight. He leaned his head in ever so slightly as he whispered in the ear. "I love you," it was simple, but felt perfect at that one moment, tilting his head slightly to kiss the cheek right next to it.

Iruka smiled nuzzling his cheek into the kiss, "I love you too."

They stayed there for hours unflinchingly staring up, not caring about the cold, or felt tired one bit. It was only as the sky began to lighten that they even realized that their night was up. Together they turned around waiting and watching as the sun rose over the eastern sky, staining the sky a pinkish purple, as it's circle began to become whole.

Iruka yawned, as the night finally caught up with him. Kakashi swiftly shuffled the blanket into the bag he'd brought it in and effortlessly picked Iruka up into his arms. The slightly smaller might have normally protested, but instead found himself curing into the warm chest next to him, dosing off just barely as he was carried back to the car. Kakashi set everything in it's place, driving out of their star gazing spot and back home where he planned to spend the day sleeping with his love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a few ideas for an ending to the story, but it might be a bit before i get another chapter up. Hope to see you soon.<strong>


End file.
